House Babysitter II
by SciFiQueen
Summary: Continues where the previous incarnation left off. House outplaying Wilson and Cuddy matching House. Thanks for reviews on Part I. You all are the best, but you know that already.


House, Babysitter II

Episode 2: Friends & Favours

The staff of PPTH was still talking about the stunt House pulled with Rachel two weeks later. House for his part really didn't care but heard all the gossip from Wilson. Cuddy was the only one not amused. She knows House would do anything to piss her off and decided to change the rules of the game.

Wilson opened the door to House's office at 1130 and announced, "lunch."

With a slight nod House got up and they made their way to the cafeteria.

"You free Friday?" asked Wilson.

"Nope, got a date" replied House.

"You don't have a date House," insisted Wilson. "If you did, I would have heard about it."

"Wilson, as delusional as you are and as big a gossip as you are, you don't actually know everything" replied House with his trademark smirk.

With narrowed eyes, Wilson studied House. House can be a really sneaky bastard sometimes.

"OK, so who is this…person," inquired Wilson.

"Jimmy, be nice!" admonished House, "she's new. Name's Billie. Cute too."

"Seriously?" rejoined James.

"Oh yeah," affirmed House as he finished his lunch. "Thanks for lunch Jimmy." With that, he walked out of the cafeteria and returned to his office.

Barging into Cuddy's office, Wilson announced "House has a date."

"It's about damn time," replied Cuddy not looking up from her work.

"You don't care? Not even a little bit curious?" asked Wilson.

She gave him an annoyed look and considered him before answering. "From that look on your face, I may be in for a hissy fit. So, go on and tell me."

He blushed and recounted what happened in the cafeteria. At Cuddy's raised eyebrow, he asked "Do you think it's true or is House just saying that?"

"Wilson," replied Cuddy, "I have no idea what goes through that man's mind most of the time. Let's just go with what he says. Life is easier that way."

Still not satisfied but clearly dismissed as Cuddy returned to her work, James left her office.

House met Cuddy at the hospital doors and yelled, "Welcome back, Dr. Cuddy!"

"You know I have been here all the time," she replied slipping out under his arm as he held the door open.

"Thought you went to one of those conferences you yap about. Haven't seen you in over a week," he replied.

"Did big, bad Dr. House miss me?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"God, no!" he asserted, "just making an observation. The place was quiet without, you know, your constant shrieking."

"Get use to it. My life does not rotate around you." With that she entered her car leaving an amused House.

He knew what she was playing at ignoring him and then acting all _sweet. Game on Cuddy_ thought House as he drove home.

At 7:30PM, Cuddy opened her door to House and exclaimed, "Dr. House! Long time no see. Come in."

He followed her into the kitchen where Rachel was in her high chair. They were about to have dinner.

"Hey kid, left any food for me," he asked giving her a high five.

"Pot," yelled Rachel pointing to the stove.

"There's lasagna in the oven," added Cuddy. "Grab a plate."

House decided to see how far she would let their impasse go. Even though he complained about eating vegetables, he had to admit (only to himself) that it tasted good.

After dinner Rachel dragged him to her room to see her toys. House humoured her and even read her two stories until she was asleep. When he returned to the kitchen Cuddy had just finished cleaning up and offered him a glass of wine. He proceeded to the living room and switched on the TV to a Premier League football game. Cuddy joined him after checking on Rachel.

"The side in red…" started House

"Is Arsenal," finished Cuddy. "I am not an idiot you know. I like sports."

House grunted in response grudgingly conceding round 1 to Cuddy.

"Heard you have a date on Friday," inserted Cuddy.

"Big mouth Jimmy strikes again," answered House still focused on the game.

"He's your friend and he cares about you. It is only natural that he interested in your life," replied Cuddy.

"He is interested in my life because I am the only person who can stand him as a friend," declared House.

"Are you serious?" asked Cuddy breaking out in laughter. When House only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she stopped but couldn't stop smiling.

"Think about it Cuddy, 90% of his patients die. More than 90% of mine live. He is a gossip and loves everyone. I am a jerk and like no-one. And people think he's the nice one. Pfff! What does he do at your hospital anyway besides hold hands with bald people? You need to chase after him to work."

"Way ahead of you, already scheduled him for clinic hours. And apart from being the Head of Oncology, I hired him to be your best friend."

"I knew you cared for me Cuddles," was his comeback.

"You wish," answered Cuddy slapping House on the arm.

The game ended and House got up to leave. "What time Friday?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cuddy

"Your date, what time are you leaving?" replied House impatiently.

"How do you…never mind! I really don't want to know. 730."

"See how easy that was. I will be here at 7PM. So, another J-Date victim?" he asked nonchalantly.

"My sister knows him and asked me to take him out," she replied.

He gave her a long, hard look and shook his head.

"So you really lied to Wilson," she mused.

"Nope. Billie and I would hang out on Friday," he confirmed.

Taken aback, Cuddy got really serious and asked, "Who is this Billie?"

House smirked and tried not to laugh out loud at her rapidly changing expressions as she waited for his answer.

"The kid, Cuddy. As in Billie the kid," said House as he limped over the threshold.

"Jackass!" remarked Cuddy trying not to smile, closing the door.

"Heard that!" replied House.


End file.
